1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for selectively connecting a gas supply to a vessel employed to contain molten metal. In particular, the invention relates to a mechanism for selectively connecting a supply of inert gas to a ladle employed to process molten steel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the processing of molten metal, such as iron and steel, an inert gas is typically forced through porous plug elements located in the bottom or side walls of a holding vessel; e.g. a ladle; to agitate the metal and provide and a more homogenuous volume. Gas bubbles also helps to remove impurities from the melt volume and carry them to the surface of the melt. Once the metal is processed, the vessel holding the melt is tilted or otherwise moved to pour the molten metal for further processing or for actual casting of metal articles. During this procedure it has been necessary to selectively connect and disconnect the gas supply from the ladle.
Conventional mechanisms for connecting a gas supply to a metal processing ladle have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 84,335 to Absterdam; U.S. Pat. No. 688,186 to Lynn, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,898 to Josefsson, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,804 to Saccomano; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,693 to Yazel.
Conventional gas connection mechanisms, such as those disclosed in the above patents, require relatively precise positioning to adequately mate the corresponding ends of the connection mechanisms. Thus, when a ladle is repeatedly moved and repositioned, the gas connections may not reliably reconnect to deliver gas to the ladle. Additionally, the connection mechanisms are vulnerable to damage and have employed excessive numbers of sliding seals that are susceptible to wear and leakage.